Grand chase HIGHSCHOOL!
by Kyuu-Kyuun
Summary: Grand chase in High school! Main pairing: ArmexLass Sub pairings:amyxjin, elesisxronan, lirexryan, leyxdio, and marixsieghart! plz review!
1. New school, IS A BAD THING

A/N: YO! Everybody! This is my third fan fiction~! I created a grand chase fiction because I just fell in love with the game! This is a arme and lass fanfic. I set this on modern times. Well here you go!

XXXX

~Arme P.O.V~

A new school can be quite hard but when your old school friends are there, what could possibly happen?... I'll tell you what.. CHAOS. Don't believe me? Well here's the story of our first day at our new school.

"hurry up! Were going to be late!" I shouted to Elesis walking slowly waiting for her to catch up. " yeah, I know it our first day but, I'M TIRED!" she said looking down "oh come on, we need to visit Lire, Mari, and Amy!" I said looking at my watch. I heard her groan and I just said " come on , let's go" I said to her grabbing her hand. We hurriedly reached Mari's home, then Lire's after that was Amy's. when we were all together we ran as fast as we could to school.

" phew… we made it in time!" I said looking at the sky while pumping my fist to the air while heavily breathing. " man, I can't believe we got here with minutes to spare!" lire said sitting down the bench, where Elesis joined her " remind me to wake up early so we don't have to run?" Elesis said while huffing lots of air. " I ….. agree" Mari said leaning at a tree. " I think my make up just melted!" Amy said fixing her face. _'all, she cares about is make-up…..' I _quietly wondered. " oh, let's take a look at the classes!" I said walking up to the bulletin, where the girls followed me. " woah, there's a lot of people here….." I said trying to squeeze through. " yeah, will be lucky if we don't get….. squashed to death here…." Elesis said also following. When we finally made it through… Mari said " umm, where is Amy?" she asked. Lire looked around and said " there!" we saw Amy drifting off in the crowd " HELP!" she shouted "…..I'll go get her." Mari said walking towards her. " okay then, let's see where our classes are!" Elesis said happily. _' I thought you were tired?'_ I said in my head.

_Class B section 2-4_

_GIRLS: BOYS_

_Arme Lass Isolet_

_Lire Ryan_

_Elesis Ronan Erudon_

_Mari Ming Omette Aerknard Sieghart_

_Amy Aruha Jin_

_Ley Von crimson river Dio_

… …

"_oh look at that, were all in one class! " Lire said. _" thank goodness…." I said sighing. " I got her…." I heard Mari say , I flinched a little, "oh, ok " I said regaining my posture . " it was terrible!" Amy said looking at me with soulful eyes. " yeah, ok we better go or we'll be late for the classes." She turned back to normal " 'kay!" she said.

We walked towards our classroom and bumped into a bunch of girls , "hey watch where you're going!" said the first girl "oh sorry, by the way, what's the commotion about?" "oh, didn't you here? Six of the most popular boys are here in the school!" the second girl squeaked _' oh typical, fan girls…..'_ I thought to my self." Hey guys, let's just go check it out!" I said pointing to where there were the largest groups of fan girls. "fine, but if we get into trouble, you're paying" Amy said. " I promise!" I said.

Walked to the crowd and saw boys , being protected by guards while walking. The first one I saw had black hair, and seemed to be arrogant and lazy. The second one had dark violet hair and I think he had two horns sticking out of his head, he looked fearsome and a bad boy. the third one , how ever was a orange- haired boy who seemed to be always smiling, he seemed not that arrogant but , was just normal. The fourth-one was a kind looking gentleman who had pure blue hair, which all of the girls loved. The next one was a red haired martial artist who looked strong and sturdy. The last one looked uninterested in all the girls, he had white hair and ocean blue eyes .he looked expressionless.

I kept examining the white haired boy then he suddenly looked at me. Eye's filled with confusion, then after seconds he's lips lifted up to a smirk. I looked at him dumbfound , he just continued walking.i stared at him walking away then got pulled away by Elesis. "H-hey, that guy with the blue hair looked….cute." what? You mean elesis had a crush? " yeah, and, the orange one looked cute also." Lire said. You mean- "…and the one with the black hair looked interesting…" DID I JUST HEARD MARI SAID THAT! " ooooh and the one with the red hair looked perfect to me….." amy said smirking. " wait a minute, that demon boy looks sturdy enough to fight with!" someone said, " wh-what! L-ley?" I said shocked "Yo~! So…who do you like _Arme_~?" "wh-what? I don't like anyone ." "oh yeah? Y'know, the only one left is the albino guy…" Ley said teasingly. " I wont fall for a guy even after you beg me!" I said pouting.

"kukukuku…..let's see….."

I feel that was a bad descision…..

XXXX

A/N: so how was the story? Please review or PM me~!


	2. A busy day

_Hey~! Second chapter already~! Well, here you go!_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_XXXX_

_~Ley P.O.V~_

I really have fun teasing Arme especially when it's about boys. " so, Arme, do you like that albino guy?" I saw Arme flichned and said " wh-what? Hell no! I don't like boys for you're information." She replied crossing her arms. " kukukuku,… riiiiiiiiiiight" I said teasingly , Arme looked at me weirdly saying " W-well Y-you like that demon boy do you!" she exclaimed nervously. "yeah, yeah what matters is you getting _you're_ crush." I said while patting her head. She kept glaring at me. " cut that out you look like a freak when you do that." I said laughing. I just heard her growl.

_~Arme P.O.V~_

*growl* I just hate it when Ley teases me, that albino guy isn't that much cute or handsome either, plus, I don't even know him!...i hate my life….

_~Lire P.O.V~_

"He-hey guys!" I said running to Arme and Ley " what's up?" Ley calmly replied. " i- we need to organize some papers and take it to the principal, unfortunately the one who should be doing it is absent, so we to do the organizing." I huffed. " oh, ok where are the others?" Arme asked standing up. " they're already there, we better hurry!" I said grabbing them.

We ran through the hallways , I was looking at my watch the whole time that I didn't notice I bumped into somebody. "owww" I said touching my forehead, "hey, you alright?" a voice said, I looked up to see the, orange haired guy. My eyes widened in shock, I looked at his fan girls and they were glaring. " here let me help you up." He said lending a hand to me. " o-oh no! I'm fine! Arme! Ley! Let's go already!" I said while standing up, then they followed me.

_~Ryan P.O.V~_

That girl was pretty much in a hurry, I wonder who she was, heheheh she looked cute though!

_~Elesis P.O.V~_

"where are they!" I growled "calm down, calm down, they'll be here." Amy said painting her nails. I looked at Mari and she just nodded. " argghh WHERE ARE THEY!" I shouted . suddenly the door bursted open " we've arrived!" lire said panting, "where the hell were you?" I said angered. " I-um…" then Arme interfered " it's because of us, we weren't running fast enough." " fine then, let's just get this fin-" "elesis, lire, arme, mari, ley, and amy report to the principals office with the files." I got caught off by the speaker. We looked at each other then about a minute, we scrambled. " OH NO!" we all screamed. We organized the files so fast you can hardly see us stop . After that we came out of the door , screaming to those in our way. We were so focused that we actually never see students, but just the door to the office.

_~Arme P.O.V~_

We were running, lightning fast then we bumped onto something, our papers were scattered everywhere. Then we heard male voices , "hey, guys who was that?" a boy said the fan girls pointed at us and made way for them. '_oh, my, gawd…. It's them'_ I thought shocked with my eyes wide open. We saw, the orange haired boy, the black one, the crimson haired one, the demon boy, the blue one, and the worst, . " H-hey! You're the girl who bumped into me a while ago!" the orange one said, lire was shocked and managed to mutter "M-me?" then I saw the albino guy blankly staring at me, I glared at him. " umm guys….." I manage to say , while saying this, all eyes were on me " WE HAVE TO GO TO THE OFFICE, PRONTO!" my voice was loud. They stared for a few seconds and woke up " WE FORGOT!" we scrambled once again to collect the pieces of paper scattered around and hurried to the office.

_~ Mr. albino guy (Lass) P.O.V~_

"what was that about?" I said still looking at the purple headed girl, " dunno , looks like they in a hurry." Sieghart said "we should've helped them y'know….." Ronan said with guilt in his voice. " That girl was….." Ryan said trailing off " hey, do you guys have any idea why was that other girl looking like me?" Dio asked " hey I don't know, maybe you were lost siblings?" Jin stated but he just received a glare. I kept looking at that midget though, she looked… interesting…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_XXXX_

_A/N: so how was it? Please tell me your comments by reviewing or just PM me~! Thank you very much for reading this chapter!_


	3. Crushes,hate it w

_Hiya guys~! Sorry for the spelling or grammar errors~! I'm really lazy these days… any ways, thank you helping with the story~!_

_XXXX_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_~Amy P.O.V~_

We were rushing through the hallway, I looked back and saw the guys staring at us, kind of confused. I glanced at the red haired boy and whispered to myself "you're mine, _cutie pie…."_.Then we arrived at the principal's office. Lire knocked on the door and a teacher came to open it. "oh, Arme, Lire, Amy, Ley, Mari, and Elesis, the principal has been expecting all of you." The teacher said opening the door to let us in. "Oh, hello girls." The principal said. "I am terribly sorry for the work I gave you, it's a good thing you all volunteered." _'I was just forced to do this….'_ I thought.

"Well , thank you for you're help girls , and have fun staying at our school." The principal said while the teacher took the paper from our hands. " Always glad to help sir!" Lire said cheerfully. Then we were out of the office. " At last! Nothing to worry about now!" I said pumping my fist to the air. " You're right, at least that was taken cared of. *sigh* but what do we do about the '_accident' _we did earlier?" Arme said looking , she looked embarrassed. " hmmm? About what?" Elesis said curiously. "…. I …think I remember…" Mari said while returning her notebook to her pocket. " Ummm, I don't remember any acci-, oh- OH! I remember now…" Lire said, cheeks flushing red. " You guys have low memory, It was when we bumped onto the most popular boys in the school, remember?" Ley said eyeing us. "oh, I get it! – the red boys mine." I went from being cheery to serious "got it?" I said " Y-yeah got it." Elesis said looking at me awkwardly . "Great~!" I said, going back to cheery mode.

_~Mari P.O.V~_

I looked at each of my friends and said " Alright, pick one of the boys you like." After I said that , they stared at me shocked, guess they're not used to me talking a lot. "well?" I raised a brow and the first one who confessed was Amy. " of course you already know that martial-arts boy is MINE." Amy said. "W-well" I looked at Lire " I kind of like the, orange one…" she said playing with her fingers , typical Lire. " that demon-boy looked cool enough for me." Ley said leaning on the window , " And for me, that blue-haired gentleman is what I like." Elesis said, with a shade of pink in her cheeks. "…. Mine's the black haired guy , he looked interesting….." I said with no emotions whatsoever . " That's ALL of the boys you like Mari, ALL interesting." Ley said smirking. " don't judge me." I said right away . Then all of us were looking at Arme . " Arme~…. The only one left is …." Ley said trailing off.

Then Arme said angrily " I DO NOT LIKE HIM!" After that Arme walked away very mad.

.

.

.

.

.

I looked at my notebook and read a page with Arme's horoscope for the day and saw, _(A/N: sorry for the interruption but, just to say, Mari does not like horoscopes, but if you know more about her than me, just go along with it w)_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

"_You will be lucky today, because you will meet your soulmate"_

Arme , is lucky _indeed_ today.

_~ArmeP.O.V~_

Those girls, why are they picking me for that guy? I mean, I hardly know his name… all I call him is '_ Albino guy_' and nothing else! And worst of all he was rude, I mean come on! Smirking at me and staring at me for nothing? I know, I'm exaggerating , but for me it was rude! " Stupid Albino guy…" I murmured to myself. " what did you just call me? _Midget?_" a clearly male voice said, I looked up and saw,

Oh no…

It's…

Albino guy!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_XXXX_

_So how was it? Oh please help me with the grammars or wrong spelling! Well anyway! Please review! __


	4. Fan girl problem

_**Hi guys~! Sorry for the late update! It's just , well I'm just busy sometimes = w =;;**_

_**Well! On with the story! **_

_**XXXXXX**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**~ Arme P.O.V~**

**X**

**X**

**X**

I stared in shock when I saw that '_albino guy'_ right in front of me. "so? Are you going to answer me or not?" he said while blankly staring at me. _'remove the stare and I'll answer you,…'_ I thought. " well , I called you Albino guy cause, well, let's just say you have no color….." I trailed off. " you're quite smart, midget…."he said smirking. "of cour – WAIT! Don't call me midget!" I complained , then I heard footsteps , I looked back and saw …. "UWAAH! FAN GIRLS!" I shouted looking nervous. " those girls again….." Albino guy said. " wait , are those your fan girls? Albino guy?" he glared at me plus saying "I am not Albino guy , my name's Lass Isolate" I tried not to laugh, but I just can't believe, his name is Lass? That's a girl name!. I kept giggling then he said, "aren't you worried about the fan girls?" he said , really irritated because of my laughter.

"oh crap." I said as they were running at the speed of light, while screaming " Lass – sama~!" and the other on was saying " you! purple headed freak! Don't come to Lass – sama any closer!" then I snapped " I AM NOT A PURPLE HEADED FREAK! PLUS I DO NOT LIKE THAT ALBINO GUY!" I screamed to the top of my lungs looking back to see the girls , looking very, very mad. Tip: don't make fan girls mad or they'll kill you, literally. I glanced at the albino boy, he was still staring at me blankly.

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**~ Lass P.O.V~**

Did she just say that? I hate what I'm feeling right now. I feel a little bit disappointment and a little pain in my heart **(sorry for being corny = A = ;;)** I kept my gaze on the midget, until I felt a tap in my shoulder. "oh, hey, Ronan." I said "Hey! Who was that?" he said pointing at the purple headed girl, "hmmm, I don't know yet, guess the next time we meet I should ask her name." I said.

"Well anyway , it's time for the next class , see ya!" " Yeah bye…." Then I walked to where I last saw the violet mage.

**X**

**X**

**X**

**~Arme P.O.V~**

"Waah! Get away from me you freaks!" I shouted as the Fan girls were following me wherever I go. " you'll never get away!" the first one said, "Lass-sama is ours!" the second one continued " And we can't give him away to a geeky girl like you!" the third one finished. " WHAT THE HELL! I AM NOT A GEEKY GIRL! AND LEAVE ME ALONE! YOU CAN HAVE YOUR _'LASS-SAMA'_ IF YOU WANT TO! " my scream echoed through out the school, and I have a feeling Elesis and the others are finding me now. "ARME!" I was right, I saw Elesis , Mari , Amy, Ley and Lire in front of me. "GUYS! LITTLE HELP HERE PLEASE!" I shouted.

"No problem." Elesis smirked , then screamed "I'LL SHOW YOU THE TRUE MEANING OF FEAR!" after that she pulled out her sword and began to charge , the fan girls also fought , I don't know what the fan girls where thinking , but I guess they're not afraid to die. I hid behind Mari who was watching the fight , she seemed quite interested. Then I saw the Prefect coming _'uh-oh'_ I thought, then she said "ENOUGH! ALL OF YOU! Detention , after school! " I looked at Elesis , she looked calm , she's been through detentions , the Fan girls however were, let's say shocked.

Elesis walked over to us , "The teacher ruined all the fun." She said , pouting. "Arme are you alright?" Lire said " Yeah , fine , just tired from all the running." I said smiling. "Well , they are just jealous cause their Mr. perfect was talking to you~." Amy said _'Mr. what?'_ I thought. "…Guys….. classes are starting" Mari said , we looked at the hallway and it was empty. "….OH NO!" then we ran towards our classes.

**AFTER SCHOOL:**

**~Amy P.O.V~**

I was skipping happily towards Ley and the others. "Hey guys!" I said cheerfully , then I noticed Lire had a band aid on her forehead "hey , Lire , what happened to you?" I asked , "She- she bumped into the wall without looking" Arme said patting her back. " And it hurt!" Lire said clutching her forehead."You better be careful next time then." I said , she just nodded and said "okay, I got it.". " Hey! Guys!" I heard Elesis shout , she was running towards us. "Yo~! So, how was detention?" Ley quickly asked "Nothin' much, quite boring actually." Elesis said "so , you guys ready to go home?" "Yeah, I hope not to see anymore Fan girls this time….." Arme said.

Then we heard screaming , we all looked at each other , simultaneously saying " Fan girls". " Looks like Arme's going to have a hard time dealing with them, isn't she~?" Ley said. " My life….is ruined." She said Face palming . "Don't worry! Their distracted! They'll hardly see you!" Lire said encouraging Arme " Yeah, right ….." I said unsure. " well, we'll have to deal with it." Mari said . Then we walked to the exit , slowly so not even one of them will notice "LOOK! IT'S THE GIRL WHO TRIED TO STEAL LASS-SAMA!" were dead "eeeeep!" Arme squeaked. "You guys never learn! Good thing school is finished for the day! HERE I GO!" Elesis said attacking again

The rumble went on for some time , we also got involved , protecting Arme from the freaky fan girls who want to kill her.

**~Arme P.O.V~**

'_why am I the only one who's always in trouble!'_ I thought to myself. All I did was a little chit-chat with the guy! I mean – what the hell is wrong with girls these days?

.

.

.

"STOP! ALL OF YOU!" somebody said, which made Elesis stop. "WHO THE HECK ARE YOU AND WHAT'S WITH STOPPING THE FIGHT?" Elesis shouted. "oh, nothing it's just that were the cause of this!" I looked up and saw, Lass and his buddies.

'_Damn, why does trouble like me?'_ I said to myself, really irritated.

_**XXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**SO~! How was the story? , I again apologize for any spelling mistakes and/or grammar . well~! please review~!**_


	5. Introduction of  names

**HI! Really sorry for the late update! I have many things going on in my life, and to those who think I'm lazy, well you're wrong…. I just- get writer's block often. = w = ;; anyway! On to the story~!**

**XXXX**

**~Arme P.O.V~**

Why are Lass and his friends here? Great, I'm always in trouble. "STOP ALL OF YOU!" they shout again, apparently, Elesis didn't listen to their first warning, and just kept charging at the fan girls. "Oi, red girl, are you even listening?" the black haired boy said, looks like he knows how to get Elesis enraged. "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST CALL ME? SPOILED BRAT!" after Elesis said that, she already stopped fighting. "Please girls! War isn't allowed in the school!" the blue haired boy said, and then we heard the deafening shrieks of the girls again.

Elesis just growled and said "Fine, YOU WIN THIS TIME! Little fan girls" Elesis shouted. She was really mad that the war stopped, I looked over to Ley and she was pouting, both of them liked fights, and they wanted NO ONE to interfere either. Then Mari spoke up "… can we ask what your names are?... we don't know it." The fan girls glared at her, but when she took out her mallet, they quickly whimpered in fright.

"Ha! You guys don't know who we are? Were the most-" "Just get to the point, fella" Ley quickly interrupted the black guy. "Why you- hmpf fine. I am Sieghart! The most powerfull boy in this school!" Elesis glared at him and said "tch, yeah right." The next one to talk what the blue haired one. "oh and my name is Ronan, Ronan Erudon." He smiled. The next one was the martial artist, "My name is Jin! The greatest martial artist in the world! " "I am Dio, the rightful heir to the burning canyon family." The demon boy said. "the heir to my rival family?" Ley exclaimed. "I am Ryan, the protector of the forest" the boy with orange hair said." What? J-just like me?" Lire stuttered** (A/N: I'm not sure about that…)**

"And lastly, I'm Lass Isolate." After Lass said , that he quickly smirked at me , of course I glared at him too.

I hate how my life is complicated, I'll be lucky enough if I were dead…

**XXXXX**

**SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY! For the LATE LATE chapter! And REALLY sorry for a short one…. Please bear with it, I was on a vacation where there were no computers! Terrible right! Anyway please review…..**


	6. Cleaning the mess up

**Yo~! Thank you for waiting this next chapter!,**

**Well, nothing left to say so….**

**Here ya' go!**

**XXXX**

**~Arme P.O.V~**

After the boys intro, the fan girls went berserk, again.

"stop..this is getting ugly." Mari said holding up her Mallet.

"Shut up! If this is getting ugly, why not stop us!" a fan girl said. Do they have a death wish?

"Target Analyzed, Neutralizing…." Oh, no….. "KORMET!"

Just then….. a little miniature robot launched rockets and fought with fists, it nearly destroyed the building.

"N-No! stop this Mari, it isn't necessary! " I shouted, taking cover from the rockets.

Mari looked at me with a blank expression and said "You are soft."

"I know! Now please stop this!" I shouted once more.

"Affirmative" she said then she un summoned the little robot.

I opened my eyes and saw that the fan girls were lying everywhere , then I saw the boys amazed (especially the black one) and was looking every where.

"Gaah! Are they dead? Mari!" I shouted as I jumped up.

"No, I only put on weak attacks towards them." She said, returning her mallet to it's rightful case.

"W-WEAK!" I shouted in fright as Mari looked at me in confusion "You're THAT powerful!" Lire and I chorused. "yes." She answered.

"Cool!" Ley said. " why don't you join me at the fighting club Mari!" Mari only flicked her in the head.

Elesis walked around and kicked a fan girl. " H-hey, you shouldn't do that you know." Amy said walking towards Elesis.

"it wasn't that hard." She replied "I only need somethin'." Then she leaned to the fan girl searching her pocket.

"hmm~? What is it" Amy asked. Then Elesis pulled something from the girl's pocket.

"A necklace? " I asked looking over. "not just any necklace…" Elesis showed the back of it.

"Kaze' aze?" Ley heard it and said " what's that, some kind of fan girl alliance?"

"Nah, don't think so, but I think the girls were controlled." Elesis said, eyeing the necklace.

"eh….. you're smart miss." Ronan said behind Elesis. Elesis flinched.

"uhh- yeah, thanks" Elesis said throwing the necklace away.

"oi, why did you threw it away?" I said. "we don't need it."

"ummm, guys…." Lire asked. ""what is it Lire?" Amy asked.

" who's going to clean-up the mess M-Mari made?" she answered, she was afraid of saying Mari because maybe she'll get mad.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"OH! CRAP!" all of us yelled.

"Mari this wouldn't happen if you didn't use KORMET on them!" Ley yelled.

Mari held up her mallet but before she could do anything, I stopped her.

"okay… no need for violence…" I laughed nervously. Luckily Mari listened.

"we just need to work together….. including you guys." I pointed my finger on the boys.

"why? We didn't even did anything!" Jin said.

"whatever, I'm going to take my naps…" Sieghart said walking away.

"Mari if you would-" Elesis said "Gladly" then Mari smacked Sieghart on the head with her mallet.

"OW!- tch, fine, I'll help." Sieghart said.

"oh, right, you girls haven't introduce your selves." Dio said.

"hmm~ okay then, who goes first?" Ley said, "Amy!"

"okay then~! I'm Amy! I'm one of the greatest dancers here~" she said smiling.

"I'm next! Ley Von Crimson River's the name! I happen to like battles more than anyone else!"

"*cough*"

"I mean- next Elesis!, you're next" Ley said pointing towards Elesis.

"My name's Elesis Sieghart…" Elesis and Sieghart looked at each other, while asking the same question:

"Are we related?" there was a moment of silence , until Elesis spoke up.

"WHY THE HELL DO I HAVE THE SAME NAME AS HIM? COULD YOU EXPLAIN MARI?" she shouted as loud as she can.

"yes, maybe you guys are related in some way." Mari said without looking, still reading her good book.

Elesis, on the other hand, looked like a statue for a few minutes and decided to sit next to Mari.

"w-well then….. Lire! You're up!" Amy said pointing at Lire.

"H-huh? Oh, okay then, My name is Lire, I love nature more than anything. Nice to meet you all." Lire said bowing.

"Mari, you're next!" Amy said twirling, and then stopping to point at Mari.

Mari looked and stood up before saying " I am Mari Ming Omette, I wont talk to you unless you're interesting, anyway, people here spark my interest."

Then Mari looked at Sieghart and sat again.

"Okay~, that's that, I'm going home…" I said, I really don't want to be introduced

"ah-ah-ah~! Arme-chan~" Amy said waving her finger. "Come back here~"

I sighed, I turned around and said "fine, I'm Arme , I'm a battle mage, need to say more?"

"that's rude ya' know, not introducing yourself properly." Lass said smirking.

"You care?" I argued back.

We argued from 5 to 10 minutes.

"G-guys….." Lire broke us off,

"what?" we both said.

"th-the mess" Lire said.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

SILENCE

.

.

.

.

.

"WE FORGOT!"

**XXXXX**

**So, does this solve the paragraph problem? Anyway please review! = w = thank you to Talia for giving me the idea of introducing the girls next! Hope ya'll like this story!**

**~LIEL0098 OUT~**


	7. Cutiepie!

**Next chapter….**

**Just recovered from writers block….**

**Head hurts from thinking this chapter….**

**Nothing left to say…..**

**PLEASE ENJOY.**

_**(I know, I know, I'm acting weird. It's just because I've been overly busy.)**_

_**(P.S- first time having LONG writers block…It sucks)**_

**XXXX**

**~Arme's P.O.V~**

"Ooof." I let go of the heavy trash can, seriously, why did it took 2 hours to clean this place up?

I know what you're asking. _'Why don't you just use magic Arme?'_ Well, For your information, this school has an 'Anti-Magic' barrier.

And that is why I hate fancy-rich schools.

"Arme?" I turned around to see Lire with a worried face. "Are you okay?"

I collapsed into the ground. "By '_Okay_' did you mean, I am so darn tired of lifting trash cans for the white-haired demon over there…then yes…I am '_Okay_'." I growled.

Lire sweat dropped. "That's not _all_ that I meant by 'okay'…."

I groaned and sat up. "Well, at least were done with the cleaning thing…."

Amy pulled me up and said "Awww come on sweetie-pie~"

"Sweetie-pie?" I exclaimed nervously.

"At least you had some bonding time with you're Bf~" she cooed.

A vein popped in my head. BF? Seriously? I don't even like that…..that….

I am not even going say it. I might bring the rating up to unbelievable heights.

" . .BOYFRIEND!" I screeched at her.

"Keep it down Arme!" Ley said covering her ears. "You're making my ears bleed."

I didn't notice Lass walking up behind me and hitting my head with a big book.

I clutched my head and winced. "Ow,Ow,Ow, What was that for?"

Lass leaned closer and said "Punishment." Then he walked back to Sieghart and the others.

"Geez, what was his problem….." I said rubbing the part where the book hit me….It hurt.

Lire smiled nervously "I guess he has feelings for you, too?"

"Aha!" Amy twirled around and said "I knew it! You were destined for each other!" she looked up at the sky , with sparkles in her eyes…..Hey! that rhymed!

I looked back at Ley , she sighed and said "Don't mind her , she's in her own world again."

Elesis was sitting on the corner. She still cant believe that Sieghart was a relative.

And Mari was reading a good book, as always.

I sighed and got up to join Ley and the others, but got pulled back by Amy.

"Where do you think you're going~?" she said.

"To join the others, why?" I asked , I liked Amy, but sometimes she can be quite excited when it comes to love life.

"You need to talk to Lass silly! You can't leave your boy friend alone!" She said angrily.

I rubbed my temples. "Okay, first of all, he is NOT my Boy friend. Second, what do you mean alone? He's talking to the others!"

Amy pouted and sighed in defeat. "Don't come crawling to me if you leave forever alone Arme, dear~"

We walked back to Mari. I saw Elesis being gloomy in the corner…..again. She's been like that for an hour at least!

I poked her cheek "Hey, Hey, are you still alive….?"

"I can't believe a jerk like him is my…..my…" she said , I can almost see her soul flying away.

Mari closed her book and said "Your Great Great Grandfather."

I blinked "Her….what?" Ley giggled.

"Mari, are you serious?" she said trying to stop the laughter, which didn't work.

Mari nodded and said "he is approximately 600 hundred years old."

Ley burst out laughing, I stood there dumbfound , and Elesis lost her soul. Almost literally.

**~Dio's P.O.V~**

I looked at the group of girls to see Ley laughing, Elesis looking like she just lost her soul, and the violet mage trying to wake up the red haired girl.

"What happened to them?" I asked to the others.

Sieghart chuckled "Looks like Elesis can't believe I'm her Grandfather."

"I think Mari told her a bit soon…." Ronan said , smiling.

Ryan was eating rice balls as fast as he can. "Who would believe that Sieghart is 600 hundred years old?"

"No one." Lass said quietly taking bites at his riceball too.

Jin was practicing his martial arts at a tree. "Hey, Dio, pass me a rice ball will ya'? I'm hungry!"

"Get one yourself." I muttered. Jin grinned " No wonder girls don't wanna get near you…you're cold hearted…"

I glared at him "What did you say?" he gulped. "N-Nothing~"

I sighed. Am I that scary?

**~Ley's P.O.V~**

I stopped laughing and sat down. "Wow, I've never laughed that much in ages!"

Arme was still trying to wake Elesis up. "I still can't believe Sieghart is 600 years old!" she exclaimed. "Do you, Elesis?"

Elesis muttered some lines of 'I hate my life' and 'I can't believe I have an 16 year old looking boy as my Grandfather…'

Lire smiled sweetly. "Don't worry Elesis! He might be nice….erm….sort of."

Amy sighed "Get over it Elesis. It's not like it's the end of the world or something."

Mari nodded and continued reading her book.

I threw juice at her and said "Brighten up will you?"

She automatically stood up and glared at me. "Ley!" she growled.

"Bingo, now that's the Elesis I know!" I said, already running away.

Elesis grew furios. "Come back here!" she chased me down towards the gate and went out of school grounds.

**~Amy's P.O.V~**

"Wow, Ley definitely knows how to get her back….." I said giggling.

Arme face palmed and said 'Those two get along really well."

"Well anyway guys we should get going." Lire said standing up.

"Ok then!" I said standing up, I waved at Jin and said "Bye cutie-pie!"

It made him blush and receive glances from the others.

I heard screeches from Elesis saying 'Stay still Dammit!' and Ley saying happily 'Catch me if you can~!'

Mari stood up and went outside the gate.

A few seconds, there was a large 'BAM!'.

"Oh! Ley and Elesis!" Lire said , running towards where the sound came from.

"We should get going…." Arme said pulling me towards the gate.

"Bye~!" I said lastly before we were out of sight.

**~Jin's P.O.V~**

I was blushing madly…..C-Cutie-pie?

"Nice, Jin already has a Girlfriend~?" Ryan said nudging me.

Sieghart smirked "Our little martial artist is growing up, is he?"

Dio was taking a nap, thankfully…

"Sh-Shut up!" I .

Lass swallowed his rice ball and said " you're blushing like a tomato, Jin."

Ronan smiled and said "How wonderful! Love at first sight!"

I hid my face and muttered "Just shut up."

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hmm…so you _do_ like her."

" D-Dio!Shut up! "

**XXXX**

**Finished! Hope you like it!**

**I've got 4 more stories to update…..**

**And there's only days before school starts!**

***Cough* anyway~ please review~!**

_**(I'm freaki'n out here….FREAKI'N OUT!...there's only 5 days 'till school!)**_


End file.
